


Easy Morning

by PotatoCat



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Baby's first fanart, Cup Day, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 22:29:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoCat/pseuds/PotatoCat
Summary: Fan art completed for Kent Parson's Birthday Bash Challenge





	Easy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AugustaByron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AugustaByron/gifts).



> Coming up with something to fill this prompt was really fun! I've never drawn for Check Please (or anything else really tbh) so I hope you like how it turned out.

Sometimes, what happens in Vegas also happens to be permanent.


End file.
